Weevil Canevil
by Green-Lemon-Pie
Summary: Janet escapes and get holds of Ianto. Includes character death. Not Ianto. xD
1. Chapter 1: Intruptions

"Ianto...Can I see you in my office please" Jack called from the top of the hub.

The Welshman looked up coffee machine and smiled cheerfully to himself – knowing exactly what Jack wanted.

"I'll be there shortly sir. I need to finish making the coffee first."

The Captain smirked, and clapped his hands together loudly. "Don't be too long..."

Ianto chuckled and shook his head. Once finished making the drinks, he handed them out to Gwen, Tosh and Owen.

"I shouldn't keep Jack waiting Ianto. You know what he's like..." Gwen giggled, taking a sip of the freshly brewed coffee.

"Make sure you're not too loud...like you were yesterday. It's...distracting hearing your colleague and your boss going at it." Owen groaned, putting down his mug, and sorting through the files he was previously checking.

Ianto nodded, and headed towards Jacks office – but stopped after remembering he had an errand.

"Ahh...Tosh...you wouldn't do me a favour would you?" After Tosh nodded, Ianto continued.

"Can you check on Janet for me? I'm meant to do it at 4 – and it's...quarter too...and I don't think that me and Jack'll be...finished in time." Ianto's cheeks flushed pink as the other Torchwood members sniggered.

"Yeah...I'll do it. Now. Go to Jack – before he gets mad."  
Tosh, Gwen and Owen laughed loudly as they thought of Jack, the last time they had kept Ianto when he was 'needed'.

"Um. Thanks..." The Welshman said unsurely – before jogging up the stairs to Jacks office – not wanting to make his boss angry.

When outside the glass door – Ianto sighed – getting himself mentally prepared for what was about to happen. He lifted his hand, and gently tapped on the window – and waited for a reply.

Within seconds – the door swung open, and Jacks lips were pressed violently onto Ianto's. The younger man groaned heavily – clasping his hands in Jacks hair. The Captain pulled Ianto into his office, and dragged him over to his desk – pushing him hard against it. Ianto let out a pained whimper as his legs smacked hard against the table. Jack let out a breathless laugh – and pulled his lips away.

"You kept me waiting Ianto." The Captain said seductively, running his fingers over his lovers jaw line.

The younger man shivered at the feel of Jacks fingers, before lunging forward, and attacking the neck above him with fiery kisses. Jack let out a whimper, and grabbed the collar of Ianto's suit – tugging roughly.

Sensing that Jack was becoming impatient, the Welshman stopped his kisses, and started to undo Jacks dark blue shirt. Ianto's hands shook slightly as he undone the first few buttons, so Jack kissed away his worries gently – his own hands undoing Ianto's deep red shirt. After a few seconds – both shirts were discarded. The captain lips left the Welshman's, and moved down to his shoulders, nipping his collar bone lovingly. Ianto's hands slid down the older man's chest and down to his belt – tugging harshly.

Jack laughed at Ianto's impatientness, and lifted his head, burying it into his neck. "Take them off then…" He whispered huskily. Ianto shivered, feeling his lovers' breath hitting his neck, and started to take off Jacks belt – pulling it through half of the belt loops.

Ianto kneeled and began to take the rest of Jack's belt off with his teeth – which earned a groan from the man above him.

"Ianto…goddammit hurry up. I need you…" The older man said, gripping the back of his lovers head – urging him upwards. The Welshman ignored Jacks pleas, and slowly pulled down his zipper, then his button. Once he's done this, Ianto slid black trousers down his legs, followed by his chequered. boxers.

As soon as the material had touched the floor – Jack had grabbed Ianto, and kissed him with as much force, and as much passion as he could muster.

"Mmm...Jack..."

"Need...you..."

The captain was just about to slide his hand into his lovers boxers – when a loud scream erupted from the downstairs are of the hub.

Ianto broke the kiss, and gasped. "That's Tosh..." He said breathlessly – pushing Jacks heaving body away.

"Ianto. Don't. She probably just deleted a file. You know what she's like. Come back. Owen and Gwen'll sort it." Jack pleaded – sounding extremely annoyed.

"I'll just go and ch..."

"JACK! IANTO! IT'S JANET. COME ON. YOU CAN SCREW LATER!" Owen shouted – bursting through the door of his bosses' office - not taking notice that the men were half naked.

Ianto ran after Owen as he rushed back down to where the screaming came from - leaving Jack very angry.

The Captain soon followed - as he heard Ianto shouting for him. It took a while to realise - but both men we're topless - with Jack, only wearing his boxers.

Grabbing Gwen on the way, Owen, Ianto, and a half naked Jack ran down the stairs to the vaults. Owen pushed Jack in front, as they approached the bottom stair.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You're the boss Jack. You go first."

Jack grunted, and walked down the final step, peeping his head round the corner.

As soon the room came into view, he gasped, and backed up against the wall, pushing the others back with him.

"Shit…" He cursed.

"What? Jack, what?"

"Stay here." He older man said forcefully, taking another step forward.

"Jack!" Ianto whispered. "What is it?"

"Stay Here, I mean it. Don't move unless I tell you to."

The others stood confused as Jack cautiously ran round the corner. There was silence for a while, and all that could be heard was Ianto's heavy breathing.  
"NO! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU…ARRGGHHHH" Jack suddenly screamed from the other room.

The youngest member of the team jumped. "JACK!" He shouted, hastily running towards the vaults, only to be pulled back by Owen and Gwen.  
"No Ianto. You have to stay here. He said we had to."  


"Let me go! He might be hurt," The man said, struggling to get out of the embrace of his team members.

"Ianto…"  
The Welshman turned round, and punched Owen hard on the cheek, making him fall back onto Gwen.  
"IANTO!" The woman whispered angrily, as the boy ran down towards the vaults.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape

* * *

This chapter was gunna be a lot longer - but i had writers block, and felt like being nice. Uploaded what i've done so far  
(appologies for it being so short).  
Chapter 3 shall be uploaded in a week or so - depends on wether i can think or not

* * *

"JA…Oh shite…"

Lying in a heap in the corner was Toshiko, holding her cheek tightly, blood escaping through her fingers. Next to her was Janet the Weevil.

"Get out…" Whispered a voice from behind him.  
Ianto turned on his heels and saw Jack slumped against a wall, blood pouring from his neck. He was unable to move his body much because of the pain he was in.  
"Jack…"

"Ianto…get out…NOW"  
"Jack…you're hurt…"  
"Get out now. Before Janet turns on you. Please Ianto."  
"I…I can't…"

"IANTO GET OUT!" Jack suddenly screamed, regretting it immediately, as Janet turned round, staring straight at Ianto.

"Move…run….get the others and go…" The captain whispered, now terrified that Ianto was going to be hurt.

Janet got closer to Ianto, and began sniffing and growling angrily.  
"I'm not gunna tell you again. Get…out…"

The Welshman stayed silent and motionless – fear written all over his face.

"Please Ianto…" Jack croaked.

The boy turned his head to look at Jack. "Please…get out…she'll hurt you…please… I love you …"  
"You…love…"  
"Yes! Now get out Ianto…"  
Without saying anything, the younger man turned around – only to have a claw rip into his arm.  
Ianto whimpered in agony and span on his heels. He came face to face with Janet – her teeth were bared – a murderous look on her face.  
"IANTO...!!"


	3. Chapter 3: Attack

* * *

_Another short one . Apologies once again._

Had help on this from a lovelylovelylovelly person - So thank you muchlies to her!

Hope you enjoy it xD

* * *

The atmosphere was tense- Jack felt completely powerless, staring at the weevil that could kill his lover any second in front of his very eyes. Ianto's eyes had doubled in size, unable to move themselves off of Janet's face due to the fear of his neck being ripped in two. Owen and Gwen, who were peeking their heads round the corner, had forgotten to breathe, waiting for the next move to happen.

Genius briefly struck Jack, and he gathered all his strength before crawling over to Tosh as silently as humanly possible, looking at the weevil the whole time. When he reached her, he looked for her gun; sure she wouldn't come down here without one, and found it after having to turn her over, still unnoticed by the weevil.  
"It's alright Tosh..." He whispered, stroking the woman's bloodied cheek.

With a quick movement, Jack loudly clicked the gun so it was ready for fire, and Janet turned around, immediately feeling threatened.

"Drop him," Jack ordered, his finger resting on the trigger.  
The weevil hissed angrily, loosening her grip on Ianto's arm ever so slightly  
"Jack...Don't..." The Welshman whimpered, his eyes shifting to his lovers.

"If you don't let him go – I'll shoot." The Captain said angrily through gritted teeth. Seeing that Janet didn't move, he stood up, and took one step closer – raising his gun in the direction of the creatures head.

Janet's expression was vacant for a moment, before her face turned into a vicious completion, and she threw Ianto away from her before practically jumping on Jack. Jack shot the gun into her shoulder, and she straightened up in agony, giving Jack long enough to scamper away. Unfortunately, the weevil saw he was running towards Ianto, and jumped into his path before he could reach his lover, growling at him. Jack pointed the gun at her again.

"Don't think I won't do it," he warned, silently panicking. Janet didn't back down, and lashed out at Jack again, scratching his face and trying to bite his neck. Before her teeth could close around him, Jack shot her just under her mouth, and she backed away again, attempting to recover before it was too late.

"Run!" Jack yelled at the others, running over to Tosh, and throwing her over his shoulder, and carrying her to safety.


	4. Chapter 4: Anger

* * *

_Another short one. xD_

_Hope you enjoyyy itttttt _

* * *

"Jack! What are we gonna do? She's got Ianto!" Gwen shrieked, running over to the Captain.  
"How the hell should I know?" The older man yelled – slamming his fist into a nearby table.  
"You must know Jack! You know the weevils more than any of us! You've gotta know how to get Ianto away from her."  
"I DONT KNOW GWEN." He shouted angrily, pushing the woman forcefully away, and striding over to Owen, who was cleaning the wound on Tosh's face. Jack pulled up a chair, and sat beside Tosh.  
"Jack – when I've cleaned up Tosh, can I check your cheek? It's pretty deep..."  
"I'll be fine..."  
Owen went back to cleaning the woman's wound, knowing that Jack wouldn't comply.

The captain leaned back in his chair, and sighed heavily – obviously in deep thought.  
"I don't understand you Jack Harkness." Gwen whispered, leaning against the wall by where Jack was sat.  
"Why?" The man huffed – looking up at the ceiling.

"You're just sitting here...you're not even bothering to help the man you love"  
All the stress and pressure suddenly emerged from within Jack. Without thinking – he stood up, and punched the woman round the face – making her fall to the floor with a thud.

"HOW DARE YOU. HOW BLOODY DARE YOU GWEN COOPER."  
Owen jumped up from where he was kneeling next to Tosh, and held the angered mans shoulders back, so he wouldn't lash out anymore.

"I WANT TO HELP HIM. GODAMMIT, I DO." Jack yelled, pushing Owen away and sitting back on the chair.  
"I'm scared...If I do something...Janet might hurt him. And I don't want to risk that. I can't let him get hurt..." The man rested his head on his hands and sniffed.

Tosh sighed, turned around, and rested her hand on Jack's shoulders.  
"Jack...if you stay here...you don't know what Janet's doing to him..."  
The Captain nodded, sniffing once more. "I can't lose him..." he whispered quietly, so only Tosh could hear him.  
"Then save him..." The woman whispered back, rubbing her hand over the man's wounded cheek.  
Jack smiled at Tosh. He then stood up, put on shirt which was on the back of his chair and ran down to help his lover.


	5. Chapter 5: Cradle

* * *

_Another short-ish one. I do apologize.  
_

_The next chapter shouldnt be too long. So, Enjoy _

_Ooo! The story now has a name! I'll change it when the stories completed._

The Captain stopped and breathed deeply, standing outside the opening to the vaults. He could hear scratching on the side of the wall – something Janet did in need and desperation. Jack began to panic as he realised he couldn't hear any noise from Ianto. Plucking up as much courage as he could muster, he turned his head, and peered into the vaults.

Janet was sitting at the opposite side, her front facing the wall – her back facing Jack. Her arm was raised slightly, and was scratching and slapping the concrete in front of her. In the weevils' arms' – lying across her legs – was a terrified, half naked Ianto. Jack saw that he flinched every time Janet slapped the wall.

He would do anything to get his lover away from this beast. Anything.

"Ianto..." Jack whispered softly – trying not to get the attention of Janet. The Welshman's body tensed as he heard the soft voice of his lover calling him.

"It's okay Ianto...Everything's gonna be fine...Just relax...and she won't hurt you..." The older man whispered once more.

He smiled gently as he saw Ianto's head move up and down – attempting to nod without provoking the weevil.

"Are you hurt?"

Ianto's head steadily moved side to side.

"Hold on for a little long okay? I'll get you out of here soon…Just…hold on."  
Jack looked around in attempt to find anything that could help him. His attention came to a long metal pipe, lying a few feet away from Ianto's right leg. He knew it was the only thing that could help – but it meant drawing attention to himself. Sighing quietly, he shuffled forward – keeping his gaze on Ianto's watering eyes.  
Janet suddenly grunted angrily, and slammed her fist upon the wall – making Ianto gasp in shock. The weevil looked down at the man in her arms. Her movements immediately halted, and her angered expression softened. The hand that was pounding the wall, came down towards Ianto, and cradled his head to her chest.  
"Jaacck…" The boy whimpered, his hand clawing the floor in despair.  
_"Shit!"_ Jack cursed inwardly. If he did something now - he could get Ianto injured - and that's the last thing he wanted.

Janet began to make whimpering noises; it sounded like she was crying. She started scratching Ianto's naked back roughly, leaving bright pink and red marks down his skin. The Welshman gasped in pain, and sobbed into the weevils' chest.

Fury built up inside Jack. _"How dare she hurt MY Ianto...?"  
_The sound of Ianto's pained sobbing was enough to cover up the captains footsteps as he moved forward towards the pipe. Janet's head was turned the other way, looking at the top of Ianto's head, her hand still clawing his flesh, so Jack went un-noticed as he bent down, and wrapped his hand around the cold metal pipe.

Jack heard light footsteps over Ianto's sobs, and turned his head to see Gwen, Tosh and Owen standing at the door, with what looked like a tranquiliser. The Captain shook his head, and held up the pole in triumph. He silently motioned to the other team members that he was going to hit Janet round the head with the pole, so that Ianto could run free. Tosh smiled at Jacks bravery, and urged him towards the weevil.  
The man turned back round to his terrified lover. He was still gripping hold of the weevils blue boiler suit, but there were now trails of blood running down his bare back. Jack let out an inward growl of anger, and took a few steps forward – stopping every so often to minimise the chances of getting caught.  
When Jack was standing behind Janet, he raised the bar above his head and aimed it directly at the monster. Just as he was about to bring the pipe crashing down upon the weevil, his hold around the metal loosened, and the pipe slid free from his grip – tumbling loudly to the floor.

Janet immediately snapped her head round to look at the intruder.  
"Shit…" Jack cursed – knowing that he was completely defenceless.  
The weevil grasped Ianto by his shoulders, lifted him, and threw him hard against the concrete wall, knocking him unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6: Unconscious

* * *

Sorry for taking so long on this chapterrr.

Next one should be up within a few days.

Enjoyyyyy

* * *

Jack gasped; looking at his now unconscious lover slumped on the floor. Blood was trickling from the back of his head onto the cold hard floor. Owen, Tosh and Gwen had gasped in horror as Ianto was thrown forcefully across the room, but now, they were deathly silent; Tosh holding onto Owens forearm, and Gwen gripping hold of the concrete wall.

Janet let out a vicious growl, and leapt forward, so she was standing right in front of Jack. She began to sniff him: around his neck, his shoulders, and the front of his chest. The man stood motionless; his eyes on his battered lover and his fists clenched tightly by his sides.

Gwen stood in absolute shock. The weevil was standing far too close to Jack for her liking. Her hands were starting to make their ways to the man's neck. Her palms were out stretched, as if to show that she was ready to attack. Gwen's own hands started to mimic Janet's' familiar process, and clawed and scraped against the concrete.

"Gwen," Owen whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder "Calm down, he's gonna be fine. This is Jack we're talking about."  
Gwen continued to claw and scratch the wall, and Owen sighed sadly. Tosh put her arm around him to comfort him, and Owen leaned his head on her shoulder.

Jacks eyes were wide as he felt the weevil's hot breath tumble against his neck and jaw line. He wasn't gonna hide it. He was scared. He'd been attacked by a weevil before, and God did it hurt – more than anything he'd ever experienced before. He was just glad he was the one that was going to feel Janet's wrath, rather than Ianto.

The Captain quickly glanced over to his unconscious lover as Janet sniffed his chest once again. The young man was still motionless. Blood was pooling around his head at an alarming rate. Jack knew he had to get to Ianto soon.

Janet's movements stopped and her head moved upwards so she was looking into Jacks eyes. Her head cocked to the side, as she saw the man's eyes look behind her. The weevil followed Jack's gaze, until she reached the bundle lying on the floor. Janet made a low snarl, and pushed the captain away from her, and shuffled over to Ianto – occasionally turning back to check the man didn't come any closer.

The Captain knew what Janet was doing. She was sending him a warning. One that says "If you come any closer – I'll hurt him" Jack let out a soft whimper as the beast bent down next to his lover, and put her claws onto his back. The man heard a small sob escape Tosh from beside him. He wished Tosh didn't have to see this. She's seen too much already. Jack closed his eyes for a brief moment, before looking back to Ianto.

The weevil was now holding his lover. His stomach was on her legs - his face, facing the floor - her claws, deep into his back. Jack hissed gently, as he watched blood seep out of Ianto's skin.  
"_Stop it!" _The man whispered angrily, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
Janet seemed to take note of Jacks movements, and withdrew her claws from the boys' back - only to replace them a bit lower down – making more blood seep out.

The unconscious Ianto made a small whimper, and his hand twitched – obviously feeling the claws digging into his back. After seeing that, Jack had had enough. He growled inwardly, and took a step towards the beast.  
Janet looked up, seeing the mans advances and withdrew her claws once again, and grabbed Ianto's face.  
"Let him go Janet…" The Captain threatened – staring hard at the weevil.  
She did nothing – just held on tighter to the boys face.

"I said…Let…him…go…"  
Janet growled – taking Jacks words as a challenge.  
She threw the boy off her legs, and into the corner. He stirred, and his hand flew to his head, covering his eyes.  
"Ianto's never done anything to you. He comes in everyday to feed you. He sits outside your vault and talks to you. Now you're doing this to him?"

Another growl from Janet.  
"Jaacck" Ianto whimpered softly, slowly regaining consciousness.  
"It's alright Ianto…just…relax…"  
"Neeeehh…"


	7. Chapter 7: Save Him

* * *

_Sorry for it being a bit crappy.  
and short... ._

Next bit should be coming shortly.  
Hopefully...  


* * *

Howling angrily, Janet scratched Jacks shoulders, trying with all her might to get him off. She had to save Ianto. She had to. She couldn't let this man take away her child again. He's done it before. She saw him. Took her away whilst she was trying to grieve for her son. He'll only hurt Ianto. She had to be rid of Jack…

Jack wasn't going to give up. This thing had hurt his lover before, and was more than capable of doing it again. The immortal man could hear his lover sobbing once again in the corner – obviously scared that he was going to lose his lover.

Ianto sobbed. He could see his boyfriend's shoulders getting ripped to shreds and his face creasing up in pain. He knew that his scars would heal, and there'd be no trace of the attack left on his body. He also knew that he would never die. But that didn't stop it from hurting. He had to stop Janet…

Gwen cried gently, seeing the blood falling from Jacks shoulders. She had to stop this thing hurting Jack. He's neck had already been sliced open, so had his cheek. She had to save him….but how?

Tosh was gripping hold of Owens leather jacket, as the older man stroked her hair soothingly. She could hear the howling of the weevil, Jacks screaming and Ianto's sobbing. This was too much. It had to stop…

Owen sighed, and held Tosh closer, as he felt more tears stream down her face.  
"Shhh…." He whispered, running his hand through her soft dark hair. He was scared. Extremely scared. Two of his colleagues were trapped with a vicious weevil. This wasn't going to end well…

* * *

_It **will** get better... x)  
_


	8. Chapter 8: Protective

* * *

_Reallyreallyreaalllly sorry this is so short!  
but the next bits gunna take me a while to write - cos ive aided the help my my friendlings.  
So yeah.  
You'll understand when you read the next chapter_

* * *

Jack grunted as the claws ripped into his flesh for what felt like the millionth time. This weevil was not giving up without a fight. And nor was he. Raising his arm in the air, the man clenched his fists angrily, before bringing it down towards the beast, hitting her directly on the side of her head, making her yelp, and violently throw him off her back. Jacks head smacked against the concrete, as he fell directly next to an almost hysterical Ianto.

"Jack..." The boy snivelled, crawling over to his lover,  
"Stay...back..." Jack croaked back, kneeling up, and looking at the, now extremely pissed off weevil. Janet snarled angrily, and cocked her head in the direction of Ianto - then back and Jack.

The captain sat back onto his heels, and outstretched his arm, putting a protective barrier in front of Ianto. Janet saw this as a threat, and snarled angrily, taking a step forward, so she was directly in front of the Welshman.  
"Don't you even think about it..." Jack barked harshly at the weevil, trying to defend his lover.

The monster took another step forward, earning a small sob from Ianto.  
"She won't hurt you Ianto…not anymore. I won't let her." Jack said quietly to his lover. The Welshman nodded gently, and gripped hold of the bloodied shirt on Jacks back.

Janet growled at Ianto.

Her anger had become uncontrollable due to the fact Ianto wanted the man instead of her. She wanted revenge on him. And she wanted it now. Janet leaped forward, thrusting and ripping her claws into Jacks cheek making him fall to the side in agony.

"Arggh."

"Jack…."

The weevil snarled at the bleeding captain, and raised her arm to claw him again. Just as her arm was about to come down onto the man, a yell erupted from the other side of the vaults.

"**JJJAAACCCCKKKK**!" Gwen screamed, running out from her hiding place – revealing herself.

* * *

_Its gunna get a hella'va lot better..._

xD


	9. Chapter 9: Gwen

* * *

_Sorry that it took so long to upload._

Here's the next bit.

Hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

The piercing scream alerted the Weevil. She glanced down at the man lying beneath her – then back and Ianto. She couldn't risk losing him...She'd lost one son...she couldn't lose another.  
Suddenly, filled with anger, she launched herself at the dark haired woman, her teeth slicing into her neck.  
Gwen screamed and winced as the pain rushed through her body.

"Oh God! Gwen!"  
This came from Jack, who was torn between rushing to the man he loved, and saving his closest colleague.

The sound of tearing flesh filled the vaults – and it seemed as if time had stood still. By the time Jack came to his senses, he was cradling a hysterical Ianto in his arms, and seeing Owens eyes widened in terror, realised that the ferocious animal had torn the once beautiful Gwen, limb from limb – her blood splattered entrancing patterns across the walls and floor. Parts of her body bad been tossed into corners, and the lower part of her face was lying by Jack's bent knees. The man slowly kicked it away, and held Ianto tighter, and placed gentle kisses down his naked shoulders. "It's all okay Ianto...everything's okay..."

Sobs came from Toshiko who had buried her face in Owens chest. The older man was holding the woman in front of him tightly, and was whispering things into her ear, trying his best to calm her down.

The angry weevil stood in the middle of the room, eyes glazed and panting, as if triumphant.

Without warning, Tosh turned, sorrow and anger filling her expression. She pushed Owen away, and strode towards Jacks discarded pipe. Picking it up, she screamed, "YOU MURDING BITCH."

Toshiko threw herself at the animal and with no fear in her eyes; she beat the Weevil until she bled. Owen had jumped forward, and tried to pull the woman off Janet, but only in return, got a sharp elbow nudged in his ribs.  
"Tosh...Tosh...Stop! She's unconscious...Please...Tosh..."  
The woman's movements halted, and more tears ran freely down her cheeks, until she was uncontrollably shaking.

"G...Gw...en..."  
Owen pulled the bloodied pipe out of Tosh's hands, and pulled her roughly against his chest, and held her tight as she cried.

The couple slowly fell to the floor, sobbing into each other's bodies.

Ianto's cries had slowed dramatically – although Jack could still feel his tears seeping though his shirt. He rocked the boy from side to side, and kissed his forehead. After a few moments, he moved his hands from the boys back, and held his face. Gently, he moved his face upwards, so they we're looking into each other's eyes.  
"Are you alright?" Jack said tearfully. It took all of his power not to look at the red mess in the middle of the room.  
Ianto nodded slightly, his cheeks red, puffy and tear stained. He looked dreadful. Dried blood was stuck in his hair and down the side of his face. The boy was still shuddering. He must have been cold...he was topless.

"Let's go back to the hub..." Jack whispered, running his thumbs over Ianto's tear stained cheeks.  
The younger man didn't say anything. He tried to stand up, but his body was far too weak, and he just collapsed against Jack. He let out a strangled cry, as he sagged against the older man's chest.  
"Oh, Ianto. Come here..." Jack knelt up, and put his arms strongly around Ianto's battered body. Slowly, he got to his feet, pulling the man up with him.  
When standing upright, Ianto made a small whimper as he looked to his side and saw the mauled woman. Jack quickly grabbed Ianto's head, and pushed it towards his chest.  
"Don't look Ianto..."

The Captain felt the younger man nod. Slowly, he helped the limping Ianto over to the exit.

When they reached the outside, Jack pushed Ianto gently against the wall and let him rest. He had no idea what he was going to do without Gwen. She was a valuable part of Torchwood – and now she was gone. Mauled to death by a weevil. She deserved better than that...

Jack sighed, pushed himself against Ianto, and rested his head against his shoulder. He felt the younger man shuffle slightly, and wrap his arms around his muscular body.  
"I'm scared Jack..."

* * *

_There wont be much in the way of updates for the next week or so._

My weeks gunna be propper busy.


	10. Chapter 10:5: Quiet

* * *

_First half of the chapter.  
Uploading this chapter in parts - as i havent updated in a whlile, and felt like being nice.  
Enjoy_

* * *

It had been two hours since Gwen was brutally mauled by a weevil. Rhys has been informed, and has now sitting down in the vaults with Tosh, both mourning the loss of wife and friend.  
Jack sat in the autopsy bay, with Ianto huddled up next to him. Owen was behind them and was cleaning up Ianto's wounds. The youngest man of the three was curled up into Jack's chest, breathing heavily. He'd hardly said a word since everything happened, just clung onto Jack like he was his only lifeline.

"Right mate. You're all done." Owen announced, pulling off his surgical gloves, and dumping them into a bin.  
Ianto didn't move, just nodded against his lovers' chest.  
"I'm gunna check on Rhys and Tosh. Call me if you need me."  
The medic looked at Jack, who nodded and smiled gently. He then ran up the stairs of the autopsy bay, and down the vaults.

When he had gone, Jack slowly prised Ianto's head off his chest - forcing him to look into his eyes.  
"Talk to me Yan. I hate it when you're this quiet." The worry in Jacks' voice was evident.

The Welshman blinked, and lowered his head, looking at Jacks' knees.  
"Please Yan...Just say something."  
"I love you too."  
Jack looked at his lover - confusion in his eyes. The younger man noticed this, and looked up.  
"You told me when we were in the vaults. I realised I never said it back."  
"Ohh Yan."

The captain pulled his arms around Ianto and held him close like he never wanted to let go.

"Its gunna be okay...you know that...right?"  
"Yeah."  
"What happened with Gwen...It was an accident." The younger man flinched at the sound of the woman's voice, and inhaled into Jack's neck deeply.  
"I know. It's my fault though. If I listened to you when you told me to run away...it might not have happened."

"It's not your fault Ianto. I swear, it isn't."

Jack felt the younger man sniffle slightly.

"You should get to sleep. Owen gave you really strong painkillers, and you're going to get grumpy and drowsy."  
Ianto's head immediately lifted from Jack's chest, and he violently shook his head. "I don't wanna stay here. Now with Gwen...down there."

Jack nodded slowly and then slipped of the metal bed. He held out a hand to Ianto, who hesitantly took it.  
"Where are we going?" Ianto asked quietly, as Ianto took him up the stairs.  
"Your gunna go in my office, then I'm going to tell the others that I'm taking you home."  
"To my flat?"  
"To your flat. That's okay isn't it?"  
"Yeah."

Once Ianto was safely in the office, Jack was just about to leave, when the younger man of the two tugged on Jack's shirt.  
"You'll stay with me? Tonight? Won't you?" Ianto's voice sounded some-what frightened.  
Moving closer to him, Jack pressed his lips against Ianto's in a chaste kiss.  
"Of course I will. Do you really think I'll leave you alone after tonight?"  
Slowly, Ianto shook his head,  
"I won't be long. I promise." Jack kissed Ianto again, before heading down to the vaults.

* * *

_Next part is down in a vaults._


	11. Chapter 10:5 2: Distraught

* * *

_So sorry its short.  
It was going to be longer...but i've been really ill for thee past few days, and this was all i could manage_

Enjoy!

* * *

Walking down the stairs which headed towards the vaults, Jack could hear Rhys' muffled sobs. He really felt bad for that guy. They were so in love. Gwen had mentioned not even a few days before that she wanted to start trying for a baby.

Jack soon approached the vaults. The cries from Rhys had got louder, and he could hear Owen comforting Tosh. Slowly, he took the turning and walked into the room.  
Gwen's body parts had been moved into the far corner, and Rhys was sitting cross legged in front of them. There was vomit on the floor next to him.  
A pang of guilt flew through Jack's body as he watched the man sob into his hands. He could have saved his wife. He could have stopped Janet, but he chose to cradle his lover in his arms. Remembering his promise to Ianto, he moved over to Rhys, and placed a hand on his shoulder. The man looked up and smiled gently, putting his hand over Jacks.  
"I'm sorry mate." He whispered, rubbing Rhys's shoulder.

"I know...." Silence filled the vaults for a while, before Rhys spoke again. "How's Ianto?"

Jack nodded slowly. "I'm going to take him home. He's pretty distraught. Stay here as long as you need.

Without turning round, Rhys removed his hand from Jack's and nodded.

Knowing that there was nothing else that he could do to help; the elder man walked up to Tosh and Owen and embraced themselves in a tight hug.

"It'll get easier...I promise..." He whispered gently, rubbing both of their backs with each hand.

The only reply he got was a small nod from Owen. Jack removed him body away from his colleagues. He was just about to walk away from them and back to his lover, when a small voice croaked.

"Is Ianto alright?" Tosh said, in barely a whisper.  
Jack smiled and nodded. "Yeah, He's alright. I'm gunna take him home and put him to bed. He needs some rest."  
Tosh nodded. "Give him my love..." The woman then buried her face into Owens shirt.

Jack then looked back at the sight in the vaults, letting a small tear slide down his cheek. He sighed, blinked the rest of his tears away and then walked quickly back to his office where his lover sat waiting.

* * *

_Next chapter's gunna be full of stufff.  
Pinky Promise._


	12. Chapter 11: Sleep Tight

* * *

_This is the last chapter. =]]  
Enjoy!!  
_

* * *

"Sit down Yan." Jack said quietly, pushing Ianto in the direction of the cream coloured sofa.

The man in question slowly lowered himself down onto the sofa, emitting a small sob/groan as he bent. Noticing this, Jack jumped forward and wrapped his arms around his lovers' waist, and gently sat him down. Ianto let out a satisfied moan as he sank down into the cushions.  
Jack smiled gently, and watched his lover get comfortable. He then span on his heel, and took a few steps in the direction of the bedroom.

"I'm gunna get you a blanket..."

"NO! Jack...."

The shout made Jack jump and turn on the spot. Ianto had tears running down his cheeks, and his arms were outstretched as if asking to be held.

"Don't go Jack..."

The young man looked so helpless and it broke Jack's heart. He quickly strode back to the sofa, and scooped Ianto in his arms in a baby like fashion.

"Don't leave me Jack...please, don't leave me." His voice was barely audible, and his body was shaking with fear.  
"Oh Yan..."  
Jack pulled his arms around Ianto, and pushed his head gently so it was resting on his chest. His arms made soothing circles on his back, and he kissed Ianto's forehead every so often.

After a little while, the sobs had subsided and the younger man was just clinging to Jack. Noticing that he was shaking slightly, the captain leant forward, removing his arms from his lover and slid his greatcoat down his arms. He then draped it over Ianto's arms and smiled, as he heard him sigh and snuggle closer into his chest.

"It's over Ianto. You don't have to be scared anymore."  
Jack felt his lover nod gently in response, followed by a small sniffle.

"You should sleep..."  
"If I sleep...I dream...and I remember..."

"Then you should rest."  
"I don't want to move Jack."  
"You don't have to. We can pull out the sofa into a bed and watch films."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah...I'll need to go and get duvets and pillows though..."

Ianto tensed up slightly, and gripped hold of Jack's shirt. The latter man soothed him by running is hands through his hair and shushing him quietly.  
"I'll be so quick getting the stuff; you won't even notice I've gone..." He whispered into the Welshman's soft hair.

Ianto let out a throaty laugh, before sliding off Jack's legs, and settling himself on the cushions next to him. Jack lent over his frail body, giving him a deep kiss, before rushing into the bedroom, and grabbing what he needed. He gathered up the double duvet from the bed and the two pillows in his arms. He spotted Ianto's pyjama trousers hanging off the end of the bed, so quickly threw them on-top of the pile. He then headed back to the living room where Ianto said waiting.

As soon as Jack entered the room, Ianto's face lit up and he tried move himself from the sofa. He got halfway, before his muscles began to spasm and he collapsed against the arm rest.  
"Careful Yan, wait till i get there before shifting yourself."

Jack dumped the duvet and the pillows on the now empty sofa, and pulled Ianto onto his feet and into a embrace.  
"See, wasn't long was I?" The older man said, running his hands gently over Ianto's bruised and battered back.  
"No...Thank you Jack..."  
"Don't mention it."

The pair stood their holding each other for a while, just content with hearing one anthers breathing, until Ianto realised something and his head shot up.  
"Sedatives...w...why didn't you use them...back then"  
Jack looked into Ianto's wide eyes and placed a small kiss on his temple.

"I've been doing tests on Janet in secret. She's been acting strange for a while, but when I tried to sedate her after everyone had gone home; she had some sort of fit. Turns out, the sedative we have gives her a headache. Well...that's what I've concluded - she kept clutching her head and howling in pain."  
Jack took a breath, and held Ianto's face in his hands.  
"I didn't want to put you in any more danger than you already was. It takes a while for the sedative to take affect with Janet, and she might have lashed out from the pain. I didn't want to risk her hurting you more"

Ianto simply nodded. He then tilted his head and brushed his lips upon the captains.  
"I love you Ianto Jones."  
"I love you too."  
"Bed?"  
"Yeah."

Jack released Ianto from his grip and moved him backwards so he was leaning against the arm rest of the sofa. He then removed the duvet and pillows - dumping them by Ianto's feet, and pulling certain parts of the sofa so it stretched out to the length of a bed. Next, he picked up the duvet and threw it onto the sofa-bed, then placed the pillows at the head of it. When he was finished his task, Jack looked up at Ianto and grinned.

"I didn't know you we're capable of doing that."  
"I'm capable of a lot of things..." Jack had a cheeky glint in his eye which Ianto knew so well.  
"I'm sure you are."

Jack stood up and held out a hand for Ianto, which was immediately taken. The older man guided Ianto so he was perched on the edge of the bed.  
"There's some trousers there, put them on and I'll find a DVD."

Whilst Ianto fumbled with his clothing, Jack went over to the stack of DVD's and looked through them. He wanted something funny. Something which would hopefully make Ianto forget about the past happenings of that day, if only for a little while, and make him relaxed enough to sleep. Jack soon spotted "The Sweetest Thing" and pulled it out of the rack. He then slipped it into the DVD player, switched the TV on, grabbed the remote and then shuffled back to Ianto.

Ianto was already in the pyjama trousers and had pulled the duvet cover back - obviously needing assistance with getting settled. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, and gently lowered him into a laying position - keeping the pressure off his back as much as he could. He then re-positioned the pillows so Ianto could sit up slightly and be able to see the TV screen.

Once Ianto was comfortable, Jack removed his clothing until he was just in his undershirt and boxers, and climbed in next to Ianto. He pressed a light kiss to the younger mans shoulder, before reaching for the remote and hitting the play button. Jack then moved his body so he was pressing his chest flush up against Ianto's back, with his arms wrapped tightly around him.

It wasn't even ten minutes into the film, when Jack whispered Ianto's name to see if he was okay, when he realised he was fast asleep. Smiling to himself, he pulled the covers up over Ianto's body, turned the TV to mute and rested his head on his back.

At least Ianto was calm and happy. He'll deal with the nightmares when they come.

* * *

_Not too keen on the ending. =//_

_Anyway. I couldnt really think why they didnt use a sedative - and that was the best i could come up with._

Name of the story is **Weevil Canevil ** Incase you didnt know. =]  


_Thankyou for readinggg. Views?_


End file.
